Inspection systems acquire images of areas of an inspected object during an inspection process that is prone to noises and inconsistencies in the acquisition process.
These noises and inconsistencies may differ from area of the inspected object to another area—leading to reduction in the quality of the inspection process.
There is a growing need to improve the quality of the inspection process.